


Our Beka Bear

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Otabek Altin Week - 25th - 31st October 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, CEO Beka, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Prompt: Beka Bear, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Yuri and Motka get a little... possessive over Beka





	Our Beka Bear

Otabek scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as the woman kept talking, despite him saying that he had to get back to his office. She was way, way too close, and he'd already backed off to the point where he was against the wall.

"That's great and all, but these papers need sorting and as CEO, I'm the one r-" Suddenly she was too close, pressing him against the wall and he flipped, shoving her away. "Back off! Jesus Christ, how many times do I have to tell you, no! I am engaged dammit to two very lovely men, so fuck off!"

"Well sorry for trying something, jeez." She flipped her hair and he shuddered at her smirk. "But you know, if you want... I'm always h-"

"Nope, no, never, grab your stuff and leave. We don't tolerate that sort of behaviour from anyone." Without waiting for her response, he turned on his heel and stormed off, heading for the lift. Leaning against the wall, Otabek ran his fingers through his hair, trying to push it back into place. He decided it was a lost cause by the time he reached the top floor, and he pushed his office door open fully intent on taking a break.

"Beka bear."

Nearly dropping the papers in surprise, he looked up to see Yuri and Motka perched on his desk, watching him carefully. He gulped, putting them to one side and closing the door behind him.

"Kitten? Puppy?"

Motka chuckled lightly, holding his arms out for a hug, and he gladly accepted it, relaxing against his chest. Arms wound around his waist and he smiled, Yuri nuzzling him gently. He felt safe between the two of them, their caresses and quiet, reassuring words, telling him that he was okay and that they'd protect him.

"We're here now... stupid person, not leaving you alone." He could almost hear Yuri's scowl and he smiled. "You're our Beka bear."

"Mm hmm. And you're my kitten, and Motka's my puppy." Hands wandered to his hips and he frowned slightly, looking over his shoulder. "Yura?"

"She touched you... Not nice." Yuri huffed, sliding his hands underneath his shirt. "Not yours."

"Nuh uh. Not right, especially since you told her no." Winding his fingers through his hair, Motka pulled him closer. "But we can fix that if you want."

"N-not on t-ngh, Yura..." Giggling, Yuri rested his hands back on Otabek's hips, digging his nails in slightly. "Not on the desk again, I don't want to break another."

Tugging him over to his sofa, Yuri pushed him gently before straddling him, kissing him. Motka hopped down from the desk, sauntering over and sitting next to them, seeming content just to watch. Kissing back eagerly, he whined as one of them carefully undid his trousers, wiggling them down past his knees. 

Kneeling on the floor, Motka bit his thighs as Yuri set to work on his neck, leaving him a moaning mess beneath them. He gasped and bucked as Motka pumped his cock slowly, eyes filled with lust. Leaning back a little, he groaned as Yuri sucked on his neck, licking and biting, leaving marks that he knew would bruise later.

Already wound up, Otabek found himself close fast and he tried signalling to Motka before Yuri pinned his arms above his head. He groaned, letting them take their time. Warm lips enveloped him and he came, vision whiting out momentarily. He came to a few seconds later, the pair of them sat either side of him, nuzzling him. Smiling, he kissed them both, laughing when they blushed. Their reactions would never get old, even after a couple of years.

"No one gets to play with our Beka bear except for us."

"Speaking of play time, I don't think we're quite finished yet."


End file.
